Lifeguard, Deathguard
by OfficiallyAnAdult
Summary: When Megan takes Lacey to lifeguard training class, she isn't expecting to see a murderer...or the murderer to see her. How far are her friends willing to go to protect her, and how far will she go to save the ones she love? Meter & Megan/Lacey scenes! ON HIATUS UNTIL FEBRUARY.
1. Pool One and Pool Two

A/N: This is something that I was working on while my writer's block was wearing off…

Note: My first Body of Proof fanfic!

Disclaimer: I don't own the show! Dur…

Megan shut her car door behind her. She led her daughter, Lacey, across the parking lot, over to the rec center. Lacey had been taking lifeguard training courses for the past three weeks, and Todd, Lacey's father and Megan's ex, had finally allowed her to take Lacey to class.

True, it wasn't real, loving quality time, but it was time nonetheless.

Megan walked behind Lacey, down the halls that led to different sports arenas and such. Lacey pushed open a thick metal door with a sign that said "POOL TWO", along with a long list of warnings about drowning, running and the dangers of chlorinated water.

Megan didn't pay attention, really. She just worked on her phone while Lacey swam, occasionally looking up to see two other moms pretending not to gossip.

An hour or so later, Lacey had changed out of her swimsuit and into her comfortable spare clothes from her gym bag. As the two headed back to the car in silence, Megan continued to play with her phone.

Lacey stopped abruptly.

It wasn't until she ran into Lacey and dropped her phone that Megan stopped. Megan let out a very unflattering word and picked up the phone. Placing it back in her purse, she looked at Lacey.

"What's wrong, Lace?" she asked.

Lacey turned to her right, towards a door marked "POOL ONE", which was cracked open slightly. Lacey began to walk toward it, ignoring her mother's question.

Like mother, like daughter.

Lacey pushed the door open just a bit farther, earning more questions from Megan. Megan walked over and heard what Lacey must have, also - muffled grunts and shouting.

The sound of assault.

Megan pulled Lacey back and slowly entered the pool-room. She had been right-it was assault. A man in gangster clothes- baggy jeans and a hoodie- punched a much smaller, more average-looking man in the stomach. Megan pulled out her phone and dialed Det. Sam Baker. She would get here faster than most policemen. Backing up slowly, Megan put the phone to her ear. That's when the attacker looked up.

Directly at her.

Megan bolted from the building, dragging Lacey along with her. Thankfully, the gangster guy didn't follow. Sam picked up the phone after exactly two rings.

"Baker. What's going on, Dr. Hunt?" The detective asked over the phone, either recognizing Megan's number or just expecting the call.

"Sam! There's an assault in progress at East Philly Rec center, off of Grey Street! Hurry and get your ass over here!" she yelled in response, trying to start her car while Lacey buckled her seatbelt, clearly shaken.

Sam didn't even hesitate. "On my way!" And she hung up.

Megan put her car in reverse and was about to slam her foot on the pedal when Lacey spoke.

"We're just going to leave while some guy's getting beat up in there?" She asked, stupefied.

Megan gulped. "Well…yeah. Frankly, I don't want to join him on one of my slabs at work, thank you very much. And the guy saw me. I'm not gonna risk it."

Lacey dropped her jaw. "You're not gonna risk it? Since when do you NOT risk it?" Megan considered this. It was true.

"Wait a minute...what makes you think I take risks all the time?"

"Peter. He went on and on forever about you when I interviewed him for my project. Sweet guy, but he's really talkative." Megan blushed a little bit at the thought of Peter Dunlop rambling about her.

Lacey snapped her fingers in front of her mother's face. "Hello? Earth to Mom!"

They both snapped their heads to the right at the sound of a police car coming. That was fast, Megan thought. Sam Baker climbed out of the passenger seat and slammed the door shut, running over to Megan's familiar-looking car. Megan rolled the window down. "Pool One, two guys, looked like there was gonna' be some blood." She immediately said, and Sam ran inside, followed by her fellow detective, Bud Morris.

They came back out a moment later, looking defeated. "Too late?" Lacey asked. Morris nodded.

"Do you think you could describe the guy, Dr. Hunt?" Sam asked, bringing out a pen and notepad.

Megan nodded. "Yeah, definitely. "

This sounded sarcastic to Bud. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"The guy looked right at me-I can definitely remember his face."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "He saw you, too?"

Megan nodded. Lacey slumped back in her seat. She was definitely going to be late for her riding lessons.


	2. I'm late!

**A/N: Sorry about that late updates! Been super busy!**

**Disclaimer: Of course I don't own it! If I owned it, I wouldn't be on this site, duh!**

Lacey was late. So late, in fact, that she didn't even have enough time to prepare her horse. Todd was there a few minutes later. He had planned to pick up Lacey, take her out for ice cream, and then go home and get ready for his date with Megan's boss, Kate Murphy. Now, his plans were ruined.

By the babymama.

Megan and Lacey were pouting in Megan's car. Actually, Lacey was pouting, while her mother was rambling excuses. Todd stalked up to the passenger's side and knocked on the glass, startling both girls. Lacey rolled down her window.

"Hey, Dad."

Todd scowled at his wife. No, his EX- wife. He didn't have to be nice to her anymore. "Megan?"

"That's my name."

"What are you doing here?"

"I dropped Lacey off."

"Why are you _still_ here?" Lacey slumped down in her seat, bracing herself for girly squeals and swearing. And that was just from her _dad_.

Megan kept her cool, though. "There was a murder at the rec center, Now, I've got to leave. Goodb-"

_**-BANG!**_

The windshield shattered. Lacey screamed, Todd hit the dirt. Megan yelped and tried to shield Lacey, a million things running through her mind. The first one was simple:

_Someone is trying to kill me._

Police caught the sniper. He had shot at Megan's car from almost 2/3 mile away, and, thankfully, wasn't a very good shot. Nobody, was hurt. Unfortunately, Megan couldn't say the same for her car. Three shattered windows, two flat tires, and bullet holes _everywhere._

Megan was pissed.

So far, the sniper hadn't talked. If it hadn't been for the two hikers who had seen the man with a gun, Megan, Lacey, ad Todd would have all been at the M.E.'s office.

Dead.

Peter ran up to her. "Megan! You okay? They said Lacey and Todd were with you! Where are they?" Peter was frantic.

Megan ran her fingers through her reddish-brown hair and let out a dramatic sigh. "They're fine. Morris is taking their statements."

"Good. Now, do you have any idea of who it was that shot at you?" Peter was obviously still angry, like someone had just run over his dog.

"I already told Sam. It was probably the guy that I saw murdering someone this morning." She answered nonchalantly.

"Wait, did you say you saw someone murdering someone else this _morning?_"

"No, I said a saw a guy murdering himself at the Phillies game. Yes, that's what I said!" She sighed. "He killed one of the guys that worked at the rec center. John Prince or something."

"Price."

"Whatever. You're giving me a ride." Megan said, gesturing to her car, which looked like swiss cheese. She hopped into his car. This, obviously, wasn't a request.

"What about Todd and Lacey?"

"While you were asking stupid questions, I saw them leave in his car. Now, let's go to the office."

"No."

"Excuse me?"

Peter got into the driver's seat and looked at her. "You are going home."

"No, I'm not!"

"You ride in my car, you follow my rules. That, or you can ride with Bud and Sam." He smiled sweetly.

_He is so irritating._

"Then I'm riding with Bud and Sam." She slammed the door as she got out, barely avoiding the bullet.

There was another sniper!

**Dundundun! "Cliffhanger, hanging from a cliff…and that's why he's called Cliffhanger!"**


	3. Crapola

**A/N: Like I said, updates are slow! I've been busy…since I'm failing science…and history…What good is that crap if I want to be a writer, anyway?**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN IT! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU PEOPLE?**

Megan squealed, uncharacteristically, and ran to the other side of Peter's car. Peter opened the door and grabbed her around the waist, throwing her to the ground. He laid on top of her, shielding her from the flying glass. Det. Morris yelled in the background, then sped off in his car, sirens wailing. Sam hurried over to Megan and Peter, gun pointed at the ground. _Why did she have a gun? What good would that do?_ These questions ran through Megan's mind until the shots stopped. Sam's phone rang. She flipped it open, mouthing to Megan and Peter," _It's Bud."_

"Hey, Morris. You got the bastard?"

Bud's static-y voice came rumbling through the receiver, but one thing was obvious-the guy got away. Sam shook her head, Peter groaned. It was only then that Peter realized that he was still lying on top of Megan. He rolled off of her, stuttering embarrassedly. She blushed and leaned against the car bumper, not minding the fact that she was sitting on dirt. Then, it happened.

Megan's phone rang.

Megan looked around for her purse, which she had dropped in the commotion. Pulling out her iPhone, she gave Peter a questioning look, wondering who might have been calling her. She pushed 'Accept Call' and put the phone to her ear. "Hello?"

"Why, hello, Dr. Hunt! How'd you like my little surprise?"

Megan's eyes widened and she mouthed to Peter '_It's a threat.'_

Peter grabbed a pen and paper, writing down something. Megan leaned over and read it.

_WHAT DOES HE WANT?_

"What do you want?" Megan asked into the phone.

"Your funeral." He hung up.

Crapola.

"Well that was rude." She looked at the screen and looked at her recent calls. Crap, the guy had called from a payphone. Sam hung her head. "Looks like we've got some work to do."

**Tah-Dah!**


	4. The Autopsy

**A/N Hey-o! It's an update for you because I'm such a nice person… Hopefully this chapter will be better than the last one!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Body of Proof, nor these germs that some kid in my math class gave me…**

**.-.-.-.-.**

"You know, I'm really getting tired of you being my therapist!" Megan shouted at Peter. He kept telling her to go home, but they both wound up at the lab, anyway.

"Look on the bright side-at least I don't charge you. Then again, maybe I should." Peter smirked.

Megan rolled her eyes. "I'll give you five dollars to go away, if you want."

Peter gave her another smug look. "Are you kidding, Megan? I'm a grown man." He gave her a Superman pose to prove his point. "It'll take at least twenty to get rid of me."

That was twenty dollars that she didn't want to waste, especially since she and Lacey were scheduled to go shopping the next day. Megan was determined to buy something really nice for Lacey, and not a crappy pumpkin-in-a-tutu-handbag this time. Megan sighed and grabbed a some Latex gloves from a box next to the microscope, and started to put them on when her right hand lost all feeling.

Damn it.

Every time she thought about Lacey, Kate and Todd, her mother, or even Peter-_especially_ Peter- they seemed to almost always do this. Megan dropped the gloves and rubbed her hand, which didn't do anything but make the other one numb. She winced in pain and continued to rub them, until Peter walked over to her, taking her hands in his.

He massaged them gently, watching her face as he did so. Megan enjoyed this immensely, so much so that she didn't even notice anything but Peter until he gently pulled away.

"Thanks." was all she managed to say in her stupor.

He smiled and nodded, then resumed to the body. "Alright. Mr. John Price, I'm going to have to take pictures of your corpse. Hope you don't mind."

**.-.-.-.-.**

Bud and Sam arrived minutes later, just as Megan and Peter finished getting John's clothes off. Placing a sheet over his you-know-whats, Megan looked up at the detectives. "Whatcha' got?"

Sam pulled out a notepad and read off of it. "John Price, age 24, he's a lifeguard at the East Philly rec center, as you already know, parents died in a car crash seventeen years ago, left John in a foster home. He was finally adopted when he was 12,by a couple right here in Philadelphia."

"Where in Philly?" Peter asked.

"In the suburbs, you know, the community off of Mitchell?"

"Got it. Well, I guess I know where I'm going next." Peter put down his camera and stripped of his gloves, heading out the door.

**.-.-.-.-.**

**Alrighty! Now I'm gonna give some shout-outs to some of the people who added me to their story alerts/reviewed! If I leave you out, then I'm sorry, I may have deleted some e-mails…**

**MariskaBaby92 **

** .castle **

**BekaRoo **

**SillyxxxDance**

**D. Morgado**

**lovingangel1511**

**That's all I got for now…Review and I might post your name here! Please? Toodle-oo!**


	5. Cut The Girl Some Slack!

**A/N: Yep, it's another update! Lucky you! It took all off my control not to put anything too…uh…grown-upy in this chapter, but I managed to pull through! I'm going to make more chapters than I originally planned, so lucky you! ( Shift1120:Yes, I know. They are pretty short! Sorry, I'm impatient! This one is much longer, though!)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Body of Proof, but if I did, that would be SO COOL!**

**o.o.o.o **

"We're sorry for your loss, Mr. and Mrs. Patterson." Bud Morris said to the elderly couple. Peter, Bud and Sam sat around the kitchen table of the Pattersons' home, watching the Mrs. dab her eyes as they told her that John, her adopted son, was dead.

"Can either of you tell us anything about John?" Sam asked. "Did he have any enemies? A girlfriend? _A _friend?"

"Why would that matter?" The husband snapped in reply, one hand on his wife's shoulder, the other clenched into a fist on the table. "I thought he drowned in a pool!"

Peter nodded. "He was, but we have two witnesses suggesting that he may have been drowned purposely.  
>Mrs. Patterson sobbed harder.<p>

"What the hell are you talking about?" Mr. Paterson yelled in Peter's face from across the table. "No one killed my son! It was an accident!"

The detectives and the medical investigator exchanged glances, all knowing that Pops was now on the suspect list.

Mrs. Patterson stopped crying-sort of- and looked up. "John was a great young man, but he had a hard life. Even in high school, he never had friends. He didn't even go to prom-he just went to work or focused on school. "

"What job did he have, exactly?" Bud asked.

John did everything-fast food, car wash, even babysitting when money was really tight. When he was 19, he finally got a steady job as a photographer at Olan Mills. He always said he was 'destined' for the camera." She smiled softly. "John lived to make others happy." Mrs. Patterson began crying once more, and Mr. Patterson stood.

"I think you should leave." He said sternly to them, glaring mostly at Bud as his wife got up from the table.

"Of course, thank you for your time." Bud supplied, as he, Sam and Peter left.

o.o.o.o

Megan sighed as she finished the last of her paperwork. It was only about nine o'clock, but she knew that she was too drowsy to drive herself home safely. Nearly being shot could really drain a person. She set her head on her desk and considered sleeping on the couch in her office, when there was a knock on the glass office door. She sat up and tried to rub the sleep out of her eyes while muttering an annoyed "Come in."

Peter opened the door and couldn't help but stare at Megan. Her red hair was messy, her green eyes had deeply noticeable bags under them, and her normally beautiful face looked, well, just plain tired. He couldn't blame her. She had seen a murderer, who got away, she had nearly been killed twice, along with her normal Megan Hunt - ness - it was a hard day by anyone's standard.

Megan cleared her vision and saw Peter standing in the doorway. "What?" she asked irritably.

"Uh… I just wanted to know when you were going home." He responded.

"I'm about to leave." She lied. "Just head home, so I don't have to deal with you."

"Sorry, not working." He walked over to her desk and crossed his arms. "Megan, come on. Let me give you a ride home."

She rolled her eyes. " I would accept-"

"-But?" He interrupted

"But my car is here and I'm going to need to come back in the morning." She pursed her lips in fake disappointment.

"Then I'll pick you up." Peter offered.

"No thanks." She said, both genuinely and sarcastically.

"Then I'll just have to stay at your place." He tried not to smirk.

Megan groaned. "You know what? I don't care, as long as I can get some sleep." She stood up groggily, grabbing her coat and purse. "Let's go."

o.o.o.o

Peter opened her apartment door. "Unlocked?" He gave the M. E. a questioning look.

Megan's brow furrowed. "I locked it when I left this morning…" She glances inside. Seeing nothing, she pushed open the door and went inside. Peter grabbed her arm.

"What're you doing?" He asked, as if she were about to shoot herself in the forehead.

"Going inside." She said slowly, as if talking to a child. "Bye."

"One second." He pulled out a gun. As Megan wondered when, where and why Peter had a gun, he stepped inside her apartment. Seeing Lacey on Megan's sofa, he calmed down, putting the gun back in its holster.

The relieved sigh startled Lacey. Her head snapped around. "Oh. Peter. Hi. Why are you here?"

Peter turned to the door, about to tell Megan that the coast was clear, but she was already inside, naturally, locking the door behind her.

"Hi Lace. What's wrong?" Megan sat down on the couch next to her daughter.

Lacey was still looking questioningly at Peter. Turning her attention back to her mother, Lacey replied, "Uh…I wanted to make sure you came home alright." She stood. "Well, now that you have, I think I'll go now. Bye Mom, bye Peter." Lacey shot him a devilish "look – after – my – mother – bucko – or – I'll – show – you – how – handy – _I_ – am – with – a – scalpel" look as she left.

Megan, a curious look still on her face, locked the door behind Lacey. "Um… okay. That was odd."

Peter nodded in agreement. "Well, she was nearly killed twice – and you interrupted an assault – slash – murder. Cut the girl some slack."

"Right. Of course. Anyway, get out." She began pouring herself a glass of water, expecting Peter to leave.

"Sure. I'll leave so that the guy – _guys_ – that shot at you, your ex, and your twelve-year-old can jump out of your closet and kill you. I'll get right on that." He crossed his arms.

"Great, Bye." She was obviously not listening. Megan grabbed her water glass and disappeared into her bedroom, shutting the door behind her.

Peter snuffed. "She actually thinks I'm going to leave." He snorted. "Right." He walked over to Megan's beroom door, opening it to ask where the blankets and sheets were, when he saw something that he didn't expect.

Megan.

Megan was changing into – very showy, by the looks of them – pajamas, and Peter could see her _entire_ bare back. He shut the door before she turned round. That would have been bad.

Or would it?

**o.o.o.o**

**More shout-outs! Again, please forgive me if I forget to mention your name!**

**kati . luvs . castle**

**TudorGurl43**

**imzadiNsvuluvr4life**

**Shift1120**

**Loveislife2307**

**FeatherDaydreamer**

**Loki9164**

**MariskaBaby92**

**CamilaSVUCD**

**Besilea**

**Denese925**

**Je Souhaite1121**

**Vellouette**

**I think that's all of them…REVIEW! REVIEW ! REVIEW! Please?**

**Also, if I get TEN request for...uh...grown-upy stuff, I will put it in. Thank you'se!  
><strong>


	6. This is just

**A/N Yes, McGiva! I realize that, sorry! That thought actually crossed my mind, but I forgot to put it in! Sorry it's been so long since I updated! This chapter is loosely based off of Chapter 4 of "The Life and Death of Claire Smith" by Shift 1120 (How you don't mind if I stole it!) Sorry for the late update!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I (blah) don't (blah) own (blah) THIS (blah) SHOW! (blah)  
><strong>

** .-.-.-.-.**

Peter woke at about two in the morning. At first, he didn't recognize where he was. Seeing a picture of Megan and, what he assumed to be baby Lacey, he remembered. Turning his attention back to what had woken him, Peter glanced around Megan's apartment.

Whimpering arose from Megan's room. Rising swiftly from the couch, Peter grabbed his gun from the coffee table, stealthily strode to her closed door.

It was definitely Megan's whimpering. Peter had never really thought about that. Megan had only experienced verbal pain, that he was aware of, and Peter had no idea how _physically_ tough she was. He turned the doorknob and slowly pushed it open to see…

Nothing.

Nothing but sleeping Megan, crying and rolling under her sheets, apparently from a nightmare. It nearly tore his heart out seeing tough, headstrong Megan Hunt, weak and alone behind closed doors. He set his gun on her nightstand, slowly leaning over her small form.

"Megan…" Peter gently set his hand on her shoulder.

She responded by sleep-punching him in the face.

Megan's eyes snapped open and she screamed, high and long.

Like a girl.

Peter had never considered the fact that she could _do _that. He grabbed his bruised jaw and clenched out about four letters before tripping over her rug. Megan leaned over the edge of her bed, realizing that it was her colleague who had awoken her. "Peter? What're you doing?"

"Bleeding, apparently." He said, wiping the blood pouring from his nose and down his chin.

_Smartass._

She saw him in nothing but his boxers and skin, then panicked. What had happened? Had she and Peter…done it?

Once the bleeding finally stopped, Peter looked at her. He had been right. They _were_ showy pajamas.

"Megs, go back to sleep." He sighed, grabbing his gun from the nightstand.

"No thanks, I'm good. " She watched him leave her room and sat, stunned, for a half of a second before grabbing her bathrobe. She followed him. "Peter! What were you doing in my bedroom?"

"I heard you crying. I thought the killer might have been in there."

She raised her eyebrows at him. " Excuse me?"

"Megan, you know what I'm talking about." Peter grunted and sat down on Megan's couch, careful not to touch his nose. "What were you dreaming about?"

"I wasn't dreaming about anything! And I do not cry, thank you very much!" She gaped at him and went back into her room, slamming the door behind her. Since the entire apartment building was probably already awake, Peter let out a loud, dramatic grunt, which he was sure Megan could hear. But Peter had forgotten something. Something that was going to make a big difference in the morning... 

** ( I really want to stop there, but I'm too nice for that...)**  
>-_-_-_-<p>

_It was as black as night. Peter looked around the room, searching for any source of light available. The slow, eery sound of a door creaking open brought him out of his sleepy haze. Peter had no idea where he was, but he noted that he was strapped to a cold, metal chair. He felt thin strands of something cascading down his body from his head, to under his bare feet. _

_An electric chair._

_Booming laughter filled the air, echoing in a seemingly endless ring, causing Peter to jump. A lightbulb flickered overhead, temporarily blinding him. Peter spoke without thinking, as if his mouth had a mind of its own. _

_"Where is Megan?"_

_"Dr. Hunt isn't available right now." A male voice replied, and Peter recognized it. The haunting memories flashed before his eyes, undaunting and eery. "I'm sure you'll be able to see her, but first, I need you to answer some questions for me._

_** .-.-.-.-.**_

**Review, please! I'll give you an empty promise! Oh wait- I just did. Hmm...**

**(Note: I need five more requests for me to...uh..."spike the punch." If you know what I mean. )**

**I'm not updating until I have at least 40 reviews!(I know it's a lot, but I can't update for a while! The internet service is being fixed, so I won't have access for like two weeks.)  
><strong>


	7. A Dream

**I managed to get a wi-fi connection ( I love you, Starbucks!) , so you get another update(It's only, like three hundred words, but it'll calm your little selves until I can get another one out) ! I love how many reviews I got! Thank you, readers! I love you! **

**Disclaimer: I don't Body Proof, and am in no way associated with Dana Delany, Nicholas Bishop, or any of those guys. All rights to this show go to Christopher Murphey (This guy is a genius!)!**

**o.o.o.o**

"_Alright, Peter." The male voice rasped. It sent chills up and down his spine, causing the cold metal of Peter's chair to tingle. _

"_I want to see her first." Peter demanded through gritted teeth. Pure hatred radiated in his voice. It was…unlike him._

"_Fine." Was the reply, and Peter heard the static of a radio, possibly even a police scanner, along with the words "Bring her in." Unfazed, but confused, Peter shook his head, flinging the cold wires everywhere. Damn, they didn't come off._

_Peter heard shuffling and a soft grunt, proceeded by Megan being shoved to the floor at his feet. She looked awful. With her red hair wild, her face pale and scratched, and her shirt sleeve torn nearly off, he knew that she was being tortured. His heart tore in half and a thousand volts of electricity shot through his body as everything went black. _

Peter rolled off of Megan's couch and hit his head on her coffee table. It had only been a dream.


	8. We Found Love in a  Hospital Room?

**A/N: I've missed this site SO much! I've been so scatterbrained lately, that I totally forgot about updating! I am SOOOOO sorry!**

**Xoxox**

Megan's alarm blared on her nightstand. Groaning, she reached over and pushed the off button. Megan rolled off the bed, eyes still closed. She instinctively headed for the closet, but then stopped. She saw something that didn't belong. Several drops of blood were on her hardwood floor, leading back to her bedroom door. It flashed back to her. Peter, the sleep-punching… She prayed that Peter had already left. Dressing quickly, her mind wandered to what she might say to him. She drew a rare blank. Megan snatched her favorite shoes from underneath her open window and hurried into her bathroom to make herself look appealing.

Peter changed into the spare clothes that he kept in his car. He tried to make everything orderly – he knew from experience that Megan was a neat freak. Then, he heard a suspicious _thump-thump_. Like… boots jumping up and down on wood. Then he heard it again, followed by the slow, eerie creak of floorboards…

He looked around for his Glock. He had left it on Megan's nightstand. There wasn't enough time to get the other one from his car. He ran to Megan's room, just in time to see the two gunmen trying to sneak into Megan's bathroom. A ring of shots were fired at him. Peter charged at them and swept both off of their feet, sending both men tumbling. One dropped his gun. Peter made no hesitation in picking it up and firing.

Megan appeared in her doorway. She checked both pulses. One dead, one unconscious with a bullet in his upper leg. Megan looked to Peter.

"You saved me, didn't you?"

Peter collapsed in response, blood pooling from the bullet wound in his shoulder.

Megan stayed with Peter until a nurse finally told her to go away while they operated on him. Sam tried to ask her a few questions while they waited, but didn't pressure her too much.

Seconds felt like minutes felt like hours to Megan. When that doctor came out and said "Those her for Peter Dunlop", she was reading the clipboard before Bud or Sam were even out of their seats. Megan said a silent "_thank you" _as she read that Peter was stable and resting.

Snatching back his clipboard, the doctor repeated everything Megan had just read.

They were then led through what seemed like endless hallways before finally arriving at Peter's room. Megan managed to keep from flinging herself at him and shouting him praises.

Peter was shirtless on the bed, covered to his ribs in blankets. He appeared to be asleep. Megan winced at the enormous bandage on his shoulder, and having the knowledge that it held a bullet once before, as well as having had a burning ceiling collapse on it, she knew he was going to be in some serious pain.

The sound of four pairs of feet hitting the tile floor woke Peter. Bud, Sam and Peter's doctor said all at once, "I'll give you some privacy." Then Megan and Peter were alone behind closed doors.

Megan sat in one of the chairs near his bed and turned it a bit so that she was facing him.

"Looks like you're still my hero." Peter smiled at this comment.

"Happy to be of service." He replied. They sat in a brief awkward silence, until Megan stood up, placed her hand on his and leaned over him.

"Thank you, Peter. You saved my life."

"You're welcome. I'm just happy you didn't punch me again for going into your bedroom again without knocking." He said seriously.

"Don't tempt me." She said, and they chuckled.

It was one of those "two-seconds-earlier-and-this-might-have-happened" moments. Peter leaned up, Megan leaned down, and both had the same idea in their mind…

Six inches…four…two…one…

When Sam burst through the door. Megan jumped so hard that she fell back into her chair, angry at Sam and sad that the moment was over. She straightened her jacket and huffed, "What?"

Sam looked a little embarrassed. Then she composed herself as well and looked at them steely and said, "We got IDs on those gunmen. Some gangbangers from Southside. Dr. Murphey is handling the autopsy, but the other one isn't budging."

"Okay." Peter said. Megan nodded, but was lost in thought, as usual. She knew that the gunmen had something to do with John Price or his killer, but she was still missing puzzle pieces.

"That's not all." Sam said. "We found gun residue on the guy in holding – "

" – Because he shot me." Peter interrupted.

"Well, yes, but there was more than just that." She waited for another interruption, but none came. "Turns out the gangbangers are Sniper 1 and 2."

Self-Defense. That's what Megan and Peter told Bud and Sam. Peter wouldn't be getting into any more trouble, thankfully. There were quite a few questions to be answered, though...

"Why were you at Dr. Hunt's?"

"Why did you leave your gun in her bedroom?

"Did you use protection?"

Peter just about lost his mind on that last one.

**xoxox**

**If I get 60 reviews, I will actually update on time!  
><strong>


	9. Target Practice

A/N: It's here! Another update! The next chapter will not happen until I get 60 reviews, so tell your friends! I know I have readers, so I know you can do it! Until then, no more chapters!

Disclaimer: Do I own this show? I wish…

This chapter written for the prompt :

Anon: I would love to see something happen to Lacey like she gets kidnapped or shot! That would be awesome:)

Now, oh anonymous reader, I will disappoint you! I love Lacey too much and find her too innocent to harm in any way, so I'll have a lot of threats towards her instead. Sorry!

XoXoX

"So let's get the guy in holding to spill who he's working for!" Megan suggested.

"We've been trying for the past two hours." Sam explained. "It's not going to happen. Mr. Warner is a rock."

Peter spoke up, "What about the family?"

"Parents died, his sister Carrie Warner lives in Wyoming. It'll be a week until the next plane comes in from there." Sam looked defeated.

Megan clenched her jaw and forced herself not to stamp her foot like and angry six year old. Suddenly, her phone rang. "Megan Hunt." She answered.

"Hey," Kate Murphy answered. " how's Peter doing?"

"Okay. He's awake." Megan held up a finger at Peter, who was mouthing "Who is it?"

She walked out into the hallway. "Good. You might want to come to the office." Kate said.

"Why?" Megan was terrified that someone was holding a gun to Kate's head as she spoke. It wouldn't be the craziest thing to happen that week.

"Tox report came back on Josh Sturn. The guy Peter shot?"

"I could figure that much out, thanks. Something come up?"

"Not some_thing. _Some_one_."

xoxox

Megan's five inch heels clunked the tile floor of the ME's office. Kate walked – or, rather, slowly ran – up to her, holding a manila file folder. "About time you got here. Tox results came back, Josh Sturn recently ingested chlorine."

"From the pool?"

"Waiting for the pool water to get analyzed, but most likely, yes."

"That doesn't make sense. I saw him and he wasn't the man who killed John Price." Megan was sure of this, but Kate still needed convincing.

"Well, we'll find out in half an hour."

"You might want to move fast."

xoxox

Megan went home early that day, after stopping by the hospital to check on Peter. He would be released two days later. Turns out the bullet wound had been far less severe than Megan had originally thought.

Lacey had called as soon as she got home the previous night, much to Megan's relief. Now it was Megan's turn to watch Lacey. And there was still the possibility of a murderer hunting her looming over her head.

Hoo – freaking – ray.

Lacey walked through the door at about a quarter to five. "Hey Mom! Sorry I'm late. Jenna's mom's car got a flat tire." She called out to the room."

"That's fine, honey." Megan said, looking from the case file she had been reading. "I ordered a pizza vegetarian, as you prefer."

"Cool, thanks." Lacey sat on the couch next to her mother's chair.

Megan was surprised. Lacey usually just went to her room and painted all evening. "Something wrong?"

"No, um…I wanted to ask you something." Lacey's face turned a little too pink for Megan's liking.

"OH. Is this like, your body's changing and – "

"NO!" Lacey turned tomato red. "Are you dating Peter?"

"What? NO!" Megan turned the same shade as Lacey. They were more alike than people thought. "Why would you think that?"

"Nothing, it's just…he came over last night, and I like him…"

Megan sighed. "I do too. He's a good guy. But we work together – "

"He worked with his old girlfriend, too, right? Dani? That seemed to be going fine before… what happened." Lacey looked at her hands in her lap.

"Yes, but…Love just doesn't work that way, Lace. I'll tell you what. How about I invite Peter over for dinner once he gets out of the hospital?"

"Peter's in the hospital?" Lacey's eyes shot wide open. "What did you do to him?"

Crap. Now she had to catch Lacey up on what _had _happened last night.

Hoo – freaking – ray.

Xoxox

Megan and Lacey fell asleep on the couch with one of Lacey's favorite vampire shows on the tv. Megan's eyes fluttered open and she looked at the clock on her stove. 11: 37. Too late to wake Lacey up, but too early to start doing some paperwork. Decisions, decisions…

The sound of hard foot pounding filled the air. Once, twice more before the front door came crashing down, waking up the little girl and revealing something that Megan was never going to forget. It was definitely John Price's killer. Megan turned the tv off, grabbed the gun she kept in the drawer of her coffee table and pushed Lacey's head down so that she was protected. Heavy footsteps pounded towards them and Megan took her best guess as to where the intruder was standing and prepared to fire. Lacey sneezed.

The footsteps stopped at shots were fired. A bullet hit the lamp and set sparks into the air, sending things toppling over. And glass all over the floor. Her kitchen light was turned on and light blazed in from the other room. Megan fired three shots, heard a yell and some words that Megan wished Lacey hadn't heard and stormed out, talking into a walkie talkie as he went.

"I thought you said the blond cop was in the hospital!" A pause. "Well he fired at me!"

So he thought she was Peter. Thank God.

"No. The best shot is to go after the kid."

Megan covered Lacey's ears, but it was too late. Both girls knew that Lacey was the next target.

XoXoX

Remember that I will not update again until I get 60 reviews! R and R! Also, vote on the poll on my profile!


	10. Tears

A/N: It's here! Another update! The next chapter will not happen until I get **85** reviews, so tell your friends! I know I have readers, so I know you can do it! Until then, no more chapters! EIGHTY FIVE!

Disclaimer: Do I own this show? I wish…

XoXoX

Megan held Lacey in her arms, rubbing her daughter's biceps soothingly. "Come on Lace, let's get you to your father's."

Lacey wiped her tears away but didn't move from her mother's embrace. "Mom, I'm scared." She sounded like she did when her parents were married, and she would yell down the hall for them to turn on the hall light and check under her bed for monsters. It turned the mother's heart to a puddle, especially knowing that this situation was mainly her own fault.

"I know, honey. Everything will be fine."

"How do you know that?" Lacey removed herself from her mother's grasp and looked her in the eye, her own filled with tears. "If that was the guy who shot Peter, a cop who has a hundred pounds and is foot taller than me, what makes you think it would be any trouble to kill me, and you, and Dad, and Grandma, and – "

" - Lacey!" Megan gripped her daughter's shoulders as if to make her understand. "I will not let anything happen to you, or anyone else. Okay?"

She nodded, tears still streaming. "But – "

"No buts. Get a bag ready. I'll take you to your father. Let me make a few calls."

Lacey nodded one more time and scurried away, shielding her eyes away from the pile of splinters that was once the front door, closing and locking her door and windows, pulling the curtains closed and wrapped herself in a blanket as she packed, because everyone knows that you are safer under a blanket that without one.

Megan double checked that Lacey was not going to come out and dialed Todd's number. She spoke into the phone, "Hi, it's Megan. Yes, I know what time it is. This is an emergency. She's fine, but she's shaken up. I'll fill you in later, but you need to listen. I'll drop her off at your place, take her to your mother's. Because, Todd. This is important! Keep all phones off, no social media, no leaving the house. Just stay there, okay. Todd, I am not going to argue, this is a matter of life and death! Just do it. I'll be there in fifteen minutes."

She hung up and dialed another number. "Hey Bud. Something's happened."

xoxox

Megan drove down the city streets filled with drunkards, criminals and partygoers to the Medical Examiner's office. She saw Kate and Bud walking towards the doors. She tried to open them. Locked.

Kate put in her key and let Megan inside, locking it immediately behind her.

"Paranoid, are we?" Megan asked.

"Not taking any chances." said the blond. Kate had obviously woken up and driven over for this, just ad Megan and Bud had, which was evident in her lack of makeup and hurriedly put-on clothes.

"I need to see the body." Megan said, heading toward the elevator.

"Which one?" Bud and Kate asked simultaneously.

"The accomplice." Was her answer.

xoxox

"He wasn't the killer." Megan said, looking at the twenty-four year old dead gangbanger who had nearly murdered her and her partner.

"You remember what your home invader looked like?" Bud asked Megan, dialing his precinct hotline.

"No. But I heard his voice. It was the same pitch and tone that the killer made the first time I saw him."

"Wait, wait, wait – you heard the killer's voice? You didn't mention that earlier." Bud was getting suspicious.

"He made grunts and groans and such." Megan waved his implied accusations away and looked to Kate. "Sturn was a decoy. He was sent to my home to act like Price's killer if there were any witnesses. They both are Caucasian, dark hair and eyes, stubble on his face and about the same height."

"So they look almost exactly the same, but you are positive that one is not the other?" Bud raised an eyebrow which made wrinkles cover his face up to his would-be-hairline.

Megan rolled her eyes. "Would I really make this up? If the killer was dead, why would someone break into my home and fire at me? He mentioned Peter and – "

" – He mentioned him by name?" Kate was getting anxious.

"No he mentioned a blond cop in the hospital, but he obviously meant Peter!" Megan was really getting angry. Her lack of sleep wasn't helping with the situation.

"Forget it." She hurried out, tossing her rubber gloves into a garbage bin. "I'll find the bastard myself."

_If Lacey and I live that long… _She decided not to say this thought aloud.

XoXoX

Remember that I will not update again until I get 85 reviews! R & R! Also, vote on the poll on my profile! EIGHTY FIVE REVIEWS! You saw how fast I updated! It could happen again!


	11. Shouting Match

A/N: I am updating my story! How awesome am I? Very!

Disclaimer: Don't I wish that I owned Body of Proof! My wish will probably never come true… So sad.

XoXoX

"Alright Lace. Just listen to Detective Morris, okay? Stay inside, don't go anywhere besides school – "

Megan stopped when her daughter let out an exasperated sigh.

"Okay, okay! Just stay safe. I love you, sweetie. Bye." Megan set her phone on her desk and rested her head on her elbows. She, Lacey, her mother and her boyfriend, Aiden were all under police protection because of this whole double break-in and assault and death threats and –

She paused her thoughts to look up at Ethan, who was softly knocking on the glass of her open office door.

"What do you want, Ethan?" She half yelled, half grumbled to the lanky and unfortunately helpful dork.

"Hey, uh, Dr. Murphey wanted me to, uh..."

"Get on with it, Ethan, I don't have the patience for this right now." Megan stood up and put on her lab coat so that she could continue working.

"She wants to see you. Like, now."

Megan rolled her eyes and responded, "I've got work to do. I'll talk to her later."

"She said it was about Peter." Ethan added. He scurried off like a frightened little mouse before she could say anything else.

Now, Megan was not going to let anything about Peter get by at that moment, because whether she could admit it to herself or not, she felt responsible for what had happened.

Megan nearly strutted into Kate's office and closed the door behind herself. "Ethan said you wanted to see me?"

"Yes." Kate stood from her desk chair, dropped the file she was holding onto the desk and leaned against the front of it. "I needed to ask you something."

"About Peter?"

Kate raised her eyebrows. "Um, yes." She looked awkward, like she was about to give Megan "the talk."

"I'd like to know why Peter was in your home a few nights ago."

Megan's cheeks turned pink, but she remained serious. "I told Bud and Sam already. I didn't even know he was still - "

"I know what you told Bud and Sam!" Kate was angry. Megan wondered why. What reason on Earth did she have to be angry at Megan - of all people - given the current situation? Kate composed herself and lowered her voice. "I just...want to make sure you told the truth. "

Megan couldn't believe her ears. "I did tell the truth! Even if I didn't, why does it matter to you? Pete - "

"Because , Megan! You are getting emotionally involved in the office, in the case, and it's not safe!"

Megan's jaw at this point was somewhere between her knees and her feet, and she was three seconds from sprinting from the room. "I am perfectly fine Kate!" This was now a full blown shouting match. "I am not going to just sit around and jump into a hiding space every time things get dangerous!"

Then the loud, sharp sound of a gun shot filled the air.

Megan saw Kate's shocked face, a ski mask and bright red blood.

Then cold, hard blackness.

XoXoX

I'm leaving you at a cliffhanger until after me and my roommate move into our new place! Hopefully it won't take too long! The ups and downs of GRADUATING FROM COLLEGE! WAHOO!


	12. Questions Are Answered

A/N: Another update! You're welcome! I apologize to readers without a account, but I'm kind of getting sick of people leaving three or four anonymous reviews acting like they're more than one person (you know who you are), so I ask that you please stop!

Disclaimer: I don't own Body of Proof!

XoXoX

There was a sharp mechanical beeping sound, mixed with the sound of several people's footsteps against a tile floor. Cold air was blowing into her mouth, trying to help her breathe better. Her hands were cold and…and numb.

Megan opened her eyes. An all too familiar setting. The memories ran through her mind like on a television screen. Hearing a truck horn, feeling the car door and shattered glass against her left side, dropping the phone and banging her head against something hard. Waking up just long enough to see a ten year old girl being held back by her father, and a fireman trying to cut her out of her car.

And being alone in a hospital room.

But this had not been a car accident. Kate was looking out the window and talking on the phone. "No, she hasn't woken up yet." A pause. "She did, but barely." Another pause. "Two shots to the stomach, but Bud caught the shooter."

Megan spoke quietly and slowly through the pain in her throat. "Kate…"

Kate turned around and beamed. "She's awake! I'll call you back later." She said to the phone, and ran to Megan's side. "How are you feeling?"

"Awful. What happened?"

"You don't remember anything?" Kate set her hand on Megan's.

"I remember it, but I was referring to what happened after I blacked out."

"Oh." Kate tucked her hair behind her ear. "Bud caught the shooter. It was a gang member that had done business with Josh Sturn. And we got Keith Warner, you know, the guy in holding, to spill a little bit."

"A little bit?" Megan asked.

"He accidentally mentioned someone named Davies. Sam's tried as much as she could, but that's all she could get out of him."

"Anything else?" Megan asked hoarsely.

"John Price's autopsy report." Kate picked up her purse and pulled out a file, handing it to Megan. "COD was drowning."

"So he was beaten, then drowned?" Megan's eyebrows furrowed.

"Yep. But we also found some awfully strong steroids in his system, and a large whole in his bank account."

"He was a swim teacher. He was probably looking for a promotion. So John buys unauthorized steroids, doesn't pay, and gets killed for it."

"So the only question is… who killed him?" Kate agreed. Her phone buzzed, and she picked it up and read the text message that appeared on the screen. "Well, I'm glad you're alright. I've got to go." Kate picked up her things and started to leave. "Oh, and your mother and Lacey both called. Todd wouldn't let Lacey come and see you because he didn't want her to see…you know…"

"I get it."

"I'll call your mom back and tell her that she can come see you." Then Kate left before Megan could tell her that was a bad idea. But Megan figured her mother would at least be sympathetic this time. Wrong!

"Good heavens, Megan! First you go off interrupting murders, then have your home invaded, and now you've been shot?" Joan Hunt acted like it was all her daughter's fault. "Have you no concern for my sanity?"

"I can't be concerned for something that doesn't exist." Megan retorted. She was definitely feeling better, which was easy to tell from the return of her sharp wit and anger. She was going to be in the hospital for a few more days, but because she was in good health before the shooting, she healed quickly.

"Honestly Megan, this needs to stop. You need to drop this case. It's already endangered you, Lacey, Todd and that Peter fellow. It's going to get you killed!"

"Which is exactly why I'm going to pursue it. Mother, this won't be over until the killer is caught, and without me, that's not going to happen!" Megan rubbed one of her temples and could actually see her heart rate elevating on the screen to her right. "Mother, will you please leave?"

Joan had to hold back an astonished gasp. Instead she bit her tongue and stormed off angrily.

Just what Megan needed – more drama.

XoxoX

" 'Ey boss!" The tall, dark man said, his voice was dry and scratchy.

"What?" The response was deep, and he sounded irritated.

"The job, boss. She is done!" He said, his thick French accent very noticeable.

"And why is it that _you_ are the one informing me of this and not Andreas?" The boss knew the answer before it was spoken.

"He got caught, sir."

A large fist pounded hard on the steel table, rattling around the several guns that laid on it. The boss turned to look the Frenchman in the eye. "How could you let this happen? This was the _fifth time_ we've tried to kill that woman! And thanks to your foolishness, we now have a growing list of dead men and assault charges!" The boss grabbed the smaller man's shirt and pulled him close, like a high school bully would do to underclassmen. "You had better _pray_ that that woman is dead, or _you_ will be my next victim! Got it?"

"Yes, boss." Then he was released dropping to the ground with a thud. Another man, scurrying to remove a lab coat entered the room.

"Sir!" The lab coat guy panted out, he had obviously been running. "Megan Hunt, she is still alive!"

The boss yelled, a deep, throaty sound like a villain you might see in the movies. He grabbed the edge of the table and threw it against the wall, sending firearms flying and loud, hard sounds cascading throughout the underground room. The Frenchman stepped back, terrified that his boss might keep his promise and kill him.

But the boss calmed down. Gritting his teeth, he spoke to lab coat guy. "How?" It seemed more of a demand than a question.

"She was shot in the morgue, in broad daylight. She was surrounded by doctors and policemen. It was not difficult for them to save her." Was the answer.

Boss turned to Frenchie. "And why, if I may ask, would someon choose that particular time and place to hold an assassination?"

"Because it was the first available opportunity?" Frenchie shrunk down and took a step back, but it was too late. The boss had already grabbed his head and twisted.

The dead man's body thudded as it hit the cold cement floor. Lab Coat gulped. Boss just wiped off his hands. "We have a lot to talk about." He said to Lab Coat calmly, as if nothing had just happened.

"Yes sir?" His voice was warbly with fear.

"Our inside man, where did he say the police are in this?" Boss asked.

"The woman, her daughter, mother, ex-husband and boyfriend are all under police protection."

Boss cursed. He began pacing, his thoughts moving at a mile an hour. He stopped abruptly. "What about the blond cop that killed Sturn?"

Lab Coat racked his memory. "In the hospital with one policeman on guard at all times."

"Just one, eh?"

"Yes sir."

"Hmm…" Boss grinned at Lab Coat. "Tell me, Daniels. Have you ever seen the movie Die Hard?"

"I believe so, sir."

"Do you know how Han got to John McClane in that movie?"

"Ummm…" Lab Coat tried to recall the movie. "He used his wife. But sir, I don't see how this will help, her ex husband is under police protection."

"But her partner won't be for long." The boss' grin was enough to send chills down the devil's spine.

"I'll get right on it, sir." Lab Coat stepped over the dead body on the ground and headed out the door.

XoXoX

I will not update until I get 200 people to add me to their favorites/alerts! That means I want 41 more of you readers to add me, or maybe just the story. I'm not picky!


	13. Hospital Holdup

A/N: Yes, anonymous reviewer! I'm demanding! I'm a demanding bitch! Not as big of a demanding bitch as Megan Hunt, but demanding and bitchy nonetheless! Can't change who I am!

Disclaimer: I disclaim Body of Proof. I think disclaimers are stupid, because if we owned any of this stuff, would our writing be classified as "fanfiction"? Think about it!

XoxoX

Megan and Peter were on opposite ends of the hospital. Megan was no longer in the ICU, but she was still in great pain. Kate would bring Megan the case files and information daily, trying to make the redhead feel useful.

But Megan had never liked sitting still. She wanted to move, to go with Kate and be the one to solve everything. But the half dozen heavily armed cops parading up and down the hallway wouldn't allow that. Freaking police…

But from what Kate told her, Megan had basically solved the case.

John Price was taking illegally obtained steroids, sold to him by from a ring of dealers that the F.B.I. had been on the hunt for for years. They had been called the "Shadow Dealers" (which Megan had to admit, was a pretty cool name) for being one of the most dangerous and untraceable gangs in Pennsylvania history. So now that they had linked the Shadow Dealers to John Price's murder, the case was in the hands of the Bureau.

But Megan was still uneasy. According to Kate, there were about thirty members, all felons that had dropped off of the grid and were _very_ dangerous.

Megan sighed and reached over to the rollaway table, straining her stomach. She winced as she grabbed her phone and started to dial.

XoxoX

"I'm sorry, sir. You're not allowed in here – " the officer said. He stood in front of the door into Peter's hospital room, holding a hand out to block the man who tried to enter.

He was dressed in scrubs, with a surgical mask covering his face from his chin to just below his eyes. But what the officer didn't see was the knife being pulled out and jammed into his stomach.

The fake doctor opened the door and pulled the body inside, remaining silent.

Peter laid on the bed, asleep. The intruder pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket. He checked to make sure that this was the right person. After so many slip-ups recently, he wanted to make sure.

A sharp ringing sound filled the air.

Dropping the paper, he ducked behind the curtain that split the room in two.

Peter groaned and leaned over to pick up his phone. He didn't even bother to open his eyes as he instinctly pressed the "accept call" button. "Hello?" he asked groggily into the speaker.

The intruder just waited, listening to Peter's end of the conversation.

"Hi, Megan. How are you feeling?" Peter had been worried about Megan during his own stay in the hospital. He felt guilty that he couldn't go see her, but he was happy to get her call.

"Good. What's going on?"

"Are you sure?"

"204B."

"Megan, you stay where you are. I'll head over there myself."

Peter ended the call and started to get up from his bed. He held onto the IV for support and slowly, but surely walked to the door, opening it. The fake doctor, held his breath and hoped that Peter wouldn't turn around and see him or the body.

Peter opened the door, but found no officer on guard. Odd, Bud said there would be someone out at all times. But now he had nobody to stop him.

Peter headed down the hallway, pulling his IV along with him. He hated that thing. It was like a leash that kept him from doing what he wanted. He liked the painkillers, though.

But Peter didn't see the man behind him until he was being pushed into the elevator.

The man who –unbeknownst to Peter – had been following him. Put a key in the elevator and pressed the "S" button, sending the elevator down to the storage room. Peter, breathless and confused, grabbed the man's shirt and yanked down, hoping to pull him to the ground. But Peter was too weak to do even this, and only made the kidnapper annoyed.

"You know what I'm doing and who I work with. I'd advise against drawing attention to yourself, or your friends'll be the ones to pay."

Peter gritted his teeth. "Why are you taking me?"

"You're the easiest and…most effective bait."

"What?" The elevator doors opened to reveal the storage floor.

"Get out. Do exactly as I say and no one will get hurt."

"Somehow I have a hard time believing that." Peter said sarcastically.

"You know, you're not the only person we can use." The kidnapper pulled a gun out and pointed it at Peter's head. "Let's go. Now."

Peter started walking and could only think about what would happen to Megan once he was busted out of the hospital.

"Where are you taking me?" Peter asked, not daring to look him in the eye.

There's an emergency exit that way." The gunman pointed past some shelves. "There's an ambulance waiting for us."

"Using an emergency exit will set off an alarm, won't it?"

"Yes, which is why we'll have to be speedy about it. Now move!" He pushed hard on Peter's back, knocking him over and removing any oxygen Peter had in his lungs.

"I do not get paid enough for this." He muttered as Peter picked himself up and continued walking.

XoxoX

So has anybody heard? Sonja Sohn, Nicholas Bishop and John Carroll Lynch are all leaving Body of Proof. I'm very upset about that. But after reading about some of the new characters, I think it might be okay. I hear Megan will be getting another super-hot partner who openly likes her. I'm definitely looking forward to more Megan make-outs and maybe even a little Maiden. I know a lot of you readers only ship Meter, but I like Aiden, too. Not as much as Peter, but I like him. I've decided to boycott ABC. I will only be watching Body of Proof, and I hope you will do the same, maybe we can change the show's ratings!

So based on this news, I may or may not write a sequel to the Not So Many Romances of Megan Hunt. I'm thinking of writing a pre-season-three fic about what I think may happen first, though. If I do write a sequel, it'll be a while.

May Peter rest in peace : '( I'm going to miss him… : ( : ( : (

So the next chapter comes once I get 115 reviews! Bwahahahaha! The demanding bitch strikes again!


End file.
